who are you? who am I?
by ronikims
Summary: what happens when McGonagall has enough of Ron and Hermione fightings and give them to drink some kind of potion? they will live the life of the other and then what? will they continue to be friends or are they going to admit their true feelngs?
1. the assigment

**This is my first fanfiction so feel free to make any correction or comment. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Ron pay attention" _urgh when is he going to learn!_

"I am, stop bothering me Hermione!"

" I'm not bothering you I'm trying to help"

"well don't cause it only distracts me"

" guys can you stop we're in class" harry tried to stop them from turning their fight into anything bigger, but neither seem to listen to him.

" ditracts you, more then you already are. I doubt it as you are sooo intelligent you can learn alone without my help"

"yeah yeah, I can and I will"

"then why have you ever done it?" whisper yell Hermione

"because…" ron yell

" meet me after class" the transfiguration teacher yell shutting both teens.

"yes professor" ron and Hermione said together

* * *

><p>After class both stay behind to talk to professor McGonagall. She made them sit infront of her desk.<p>

She offered both drinks whish they accept. Then she said " I've been observing both of you and I don't like that you seem to be always fighting. Now are you or are you not best friends"

"yes we are" they both answer

" Then why do you act like if you hate each other. I want you both to think about this: why are you always fighting each other, what do you like about each other, what makes you best friends, what make you made up after a fight. I want an essay about this in two weeks. You may go."

They got out of her office and start for the great hall as it was lunch time.

"I cant believe that all she gave us. I thought we were gonna have detentions" said ron.

"yeah" they both smile and went to sit next to harry and eat a good lunch. What neither of them knew was that mcgonagall put a potion in their drinks that will change how they saw their lives and each other.


	2. what happend?

**That night Hermione went to sleep like always. She had a weir dream, she dream she was sleeping in the boys room. Mean while ron was having the same dream but he was in hermiones room, he just knew it was her even thought he has never been in it.**

**when ron woke up he felt that he was in another place, but being still asleep he just got of the bed and start to look for clothes. thats when he notice that the clothes on his trunk were girl clothes so he look around. he was not in his room but in a girls room. he quickly went to the common room and up to his he enter he saw that his room mates were getting ready so he cross the room to his curtain drawn bed. thats when the boys notice him and stop doing what they were doing.**

**"hermione" dumbfound harry said**

**" what are you doing her, hermione dont you see we are getting ready" said dean.**

**ron was going to said that he was not hermione, that he was ron when he look down and saw that he was wearing hermione clothes. he run towar his bed and open the curtains to see himself sleeping. he jump into the bed and close the curtains, calling to the boys to shut up who were holling and laughing.**

**he look at himself and realise that maybe hermione was in his body like him was in hers. he start to shake her awake whispering " hermione, wake up, hermione is that you"**

**" what is it time already"**

**"hermione you HAVE to wake up"**

**hermione seem to recognise the voice and she sit up saying " ron what are you doing her? how did you enter no boys can go into the girls dormitories?"**

**" hermione look at me" ron said**

**hermione look at ron but intead of seeing her red hair best mate, she saw her self looking utterly terified**

**ron gave her a mirrow and she was ron in it.**

**" I know, we have to talk to someone, lets get ready i meet you on the common room in ten minutes ok"**

**"ok but dont be late, i hope this gets back to normal. im scare ron, what if we stay like this forever"**

**" im scare too hermione, but i promise you, we will solve this, ummm should we tell harry?"**

**"i thikn so, but seeing im in your body i will tell him right now ok?"**

**" ok i wait on the common room, hurry up"**

**" what... whats going on? i'm on YOUR body ron, you are on mine. how did this happend?"**


	3. telling harry

**sorry think the last two chapters have been kinda confuse. i promise i will try to do the following better, just keep in mind that this is my first story ever. i dont own harry potter!**

**(HERMIONES POINT OF VIEW)**

what has happend to us. I just cant believe i'm in Ron's body. we need to talk to somebody.

"i'll see you in the common room ron" after i convise harry that is, what should i tell him to get him to believe that its me and not ron? i'll think about that later right now there are more important things to considere: like getting dress. OMG i'm in rons body how am i gonna get dress.

"ok hermione, just hurry up ok?"

"ok" ron opens the curtains and got off the bed to more cat-callings from the other boys, when are they going to mature? ron opens the door and turns towards me and gives me an encouroging smile, before closing the door. I should start getting dress.

-after ron(hermione gets dress)-

" harry get over here, there is something i have to tell you" i whisper to him, there is neville still getting ready.

"what ron? what did hermione wantted and why did she got into your bed?"

better to explain thing now, feww this is going to be hard.

''harry i'm not ron, well i am but im hermione in rons body, and the hermione you saw early was really ron, thats why he got into his bed to talk to me. we dont know what happen to us"

harry just looks at me like i'm crazy. " hahahaha funny ron this is a really funny story"

" its not a story its true harry. ask me anything that only hermione will know"

"hmmm... ok let me see...what is the most common thing that mugless use to search some imformation instead of books?"

"the computer harry, well they use the internet in the computers"

" omg you are hermione, ron doesnt even know what a computer is. how did this happend?"

" i dont know harry, we are going ot go talk to professor mcnollogal right now, ron should be waiting for us in the common room but i was supposed to tell you. should we go?"

" yeah sure" he still is looking kind of surprise. well i'm still surprise so who can blame him!

o yeah i forgot to tell him " harry dont said a word of this to anyone ok"

" ok ummmm... ok ron"


	4. get that lavender!

**A/N this happens when rons exits the boys dormitories at the same time as last chapter. i dont own harry potter! i hope u like this chapter! :D :D**

**RON'S POINT OF VIEW**

I dont know what we are going to do. I mean I AM IN HERMIONE'S BODY! yes i may like her more then a friend but shes my best friend, ron you cant think about hermione like this you moron. urgh this is a mess i hop it will end soon.

Ron keep walking and enter the girls common room where he saw that lavender and parvati where getting ready. He cross the room to hermione's bed and where next to it was her closet. he looked in it and took out her uniforme.

" ron just change quickly and get out of here" ron whisper to himself.

" hermine have you notice that ron has been talking to me more each day" lavender started saying to hermione(ron)

" yeah soo?" ron answer. why is she telling hermione this and why is she talking kinda smug like if she's rubbing it on hermione face.

"sooo? hahaha well let me break it down to you ron is mine and he will be with me, he likes me not you"

WHAT? shes crazy the way she talks to hermione, who she thinks she is? and more important she doesnt own me!

"lavender shut up, you dont own ron, and just because he turn his face towards you doesnt mean he wants you" lets see if that shuts her up.

" ohhh someone is jelouse" lavender said with a smirk.

" me jelouse, hahaha, he spends nearly all his time with me, why would i be jelouse of some minutes he turns toward you" hahaha tell her that, ron, " and if you excuse me ron is waiting for ME in the common room" hahaha that gets for being mean to my hermione. wait ron, hermione is not yours just shut up and get downstair where shes waiting with harry. i hope he believe her. maybe he get an idea of what is happebing to us.

ron went downstairs to wait for hermilne and harry.

**A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WILL TRY TO POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	5. weir

-ron's POV-

Thank god i scape that girl. shes crazy that lavender is, when have i ever told her that i love her? i just cant love anyone except my herm... no ron shes your best friend you should not think like that. but she is so beutiful, and smart, that beatiful face, that laugh ooo her laugh who wouldnt love her?

harry and ron(hermione) came down the stairs.

hermione(ron) went to ron(hermione) to ask him" have you told him you know what?"

ron(hermione)"yes he knows"

harry" wow mate how did this happend, are you going to talk to someone"

ron(hermione)" yes i think we are, ron should we go to right now?" said while the three of them make their way down from the common room.

hermione(ron)" yes, and hermione should we call each other for our names, you know it would look weir calling you hermione when I AM hermione?"

harry started to laugh but stop when his two best friend look at him with angry faces" *cough**cough* yeah hermione is right it does look weir from a 3rd person point of view, well im going down to breakfast and you both should go down and talk to professor macnogall"

harry left for the great hall while they make their way to professor mcgonall.

"ron do you think we will make it tru i mean are we going to go back to our true bodies" ron( hermione) said

broody hell i know im scare and she oviosly is. said something you stupid git" yeah hermione we are going to, and im going to be with you the whole time"

"thank you ron im grad this happend to us, i dont know what would have i done if it had happend to me with another person"

"me too hermione, me to"

they got to mcgonall office and knock. she open the door and said" i was expecting you please come in"

they both look at each other but didnt said anything and went to sit down in the chairs at the proffesor desk.

mcgonall sit down and said "well, i know what you came down to tell me and i just have to said that their is no help, you would go back to your bodies when you learn your lesson"  
>" but proffessor" this cant happen " what lesson this is so bloody insane"<p>

" mr. wasley i mean ms. granger watch your language i was the one that put you in this, now liste both of you, you are always fighting and im tire of this, you will be in this until you lear your lesson and im not telling you what it is, you are going to go to lessons you are to not said anything to anyone except and i guess is al rigth if you want you can tell , but no one else, undesrtood?" said mcgonall.

is she crazy i have to go to hermione lessons and act like her and everything, i think im going insane, i hope this is only for one day

" yes professor" they both said and leave their office and went to brakfast were they told harry everything.

then they went to their firt lesson that was potions.

bloody hell!

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IM SOOO SORRY BUT WITH SCHOOL WORK I HAVE NT HAD TIME.


	6. going to potions

**I'm sorry that its been sooo long since i started this, i will try to finish it but i dont promise anything.**

_**Hermione Point of view.**_

I don't even know what we will do or for how long we will stay in these bodies. I guess I can see the professor point, but really make us go live in a different body? That is just insane, like Ron said. Plus we are in a body of the opposite sex. This will become so awkward; this morning when I change I didn't look at anything, I mean I will admit that I like Ron but I'm not ready to see him like that. And thank Merlin I put a sport bra when i showered last night, arghh why does this happens to me.

"Hermione are you alright?" I suddenly heard my voice said.

"huh" I look down at me, hell this is too weird. We were walking down to the dungeons for potions, as the first class had already began. Of course the professor gave us a note after our discussion, but Snape will probably ignore it.

" I said of you are alright?" Ron asks again, with a little smile, but i could still see stress in his, or should I said my eyes.

"Oh," I said back, " I'm OK, I guess, it's just that this is too weird and well awkward, and i'm trying to think how we can turn back to our bodies back the faster."

" Well hell Hermione, I am the same but I don't see how we can end this. She said that we have to learn a lesson, maybe by the end of the day it will be over, because I don't know how I will be able to act like you."

"well Ron, do you think I know how to act like a boy?" I say back, argh he was making me angry, what did he thought that I want to expend time in his body or what? I just want to be old me back.

I see that the Ron is getting a angry look in her face. Hmm do I look like that every time I get mad because if I do I actually look intimidating.

Ron open his mouth to say something, but then he closes it and takes a deep breath. "Look Hermione, we just got to the potions room, lest not fight and keep a calm facade. We are both confuse and well lets just go with the flow and lets keep a low profile or at least we get thing back the way they are," he said while stopping a few feet from the door.

He actually impressed me but I guess he can be a little reasonable sometimes. "Ok" i say to him while going forward and opening the door.


End file.
